


Shelter here, in my care

by Seraphinu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Custom Corrin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Night Terrors, Vague mentions of eye trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphinu/pseuds/Seraphinu
Summary: Princess Adelind still has nightmares about the day her mother was killed... but thankfully Felicia is there to comfort her.





	Shelter here, in my care

**Author's Note:**

> Some tender fcorrinxfelicia, featuring my corrin oc, Adelind! For reference, she's build 2, face 1, hair 6, hair color 18, no hair pin, and the black eyepatch, which I hc her eye was injured by the Ganglari explosion, briefly mentioned here(but not detailed).

"Ngh… no! M-mother…!"

  
Adelind tosses violently in her bed, sending her cat barreling away, hissing as she bolts through the little flap on Adelind's door. She muffles a shout upon waking, breathing heavily and putting pressure on the left side of her face. The scars ache, phantom pain burning where her eye used to be.

A gentle knock at her door startles her. "Um… lady Adelind? Are you alright?" Adelind breathes a sigh at the familiar sound of Felicia's voice. No doubt she heard the ruckus from the cat and came to check on her.

"I'm… I'm fine, Felicia… just a bad dream…" Adelind rubs at her eyes, tired, but not intending to sleep any time soon.

"Oh… do you… want to talk about it?"

"Mn… not really. But… would you stay and… keep me company a while?" Adelind's voice was small and hesitant, as though she were worried about asking for too much. But the door opens with a soft click, and Felicia is by her side in an instant, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Does it hurt again?" Felicia gestures at Adelind's ruined left eye, long since removed due to a deadly infection from the Ganglari debris. Adelind nods, removing her hand from her face so Felicia can get a better look. "Here… let me try something…"

Felicia's hand ghosts over the scars, a wisp of cool air emanating from her palm, before gently making contact. It almost stings, at first, and Adelind winces. But soon she's leaning into Felicia's touch. The cold soothes the aching of old wounds, and Felicia's other hand cards through Adelind's hair as Adelind leans in closer. "Thanks… that helps…" She murmurs, resting against Felicia's shoulder.

"You look exhausted…" Felicia's brow furrows with concern. "Here…" She gently guides Adelind down on her side, with her head resting in Felicia's lap. "Try and sleep… I'll be right here." She continues petting Adelind's hair, sending a cool sensation through her scalp. Adelind lets loose a sigh, finding most of her tension fading already.

"Felicia…" Her voice is a low, drowsy murmur. Felicia smiles down at her, ponytail spilling over her shoulder.

"Yes, my la-- my love?" When they're alone, there's no need for titles… only affections. It's something Felicia still struggles to remember.

"Thanks…"

“Shh… there’s no need. Just get some rest, okay? I’m here…” Felicia hums softly, stroking Adelind’s hair until she’s sure that she’s fallen asleep. A peaceful, restful slumber, with Felicia there to comfort her.

When the soft white rays of dawn cause her to stir, Adelind finds she’s laying on her pillow again. But Felicia hasn’t gone; in fact, she’s nestled in Adelind’s arms, still asleep. Smiling, Adelind presses a sleepy kiss into Felicia’s pale pink hair, not willing to move just yet. Content, she drifts off again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm hoping to write more about this particular oc in the future! Please let me know if you enjoyed this.


End file.
